choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Character (Across the Void)
Main Character in Across the Void is the main protagonist of the ''Across the Void'' series. Although his/her default name is "Nova", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. Personality Your dream has always been to become the captain of a luxury transport ship, and when you reach that dream, it is your choice to be confident or insecure in your actions, gain respect or distrust from your crew, and please or irritate your passengers. Your Character is generally the mediator between your siblings, and though you were looking forward to not being with them, Eos and Pax join your crew at the end of Chapter 1. Relationships Pax Elara Pax is your character's younger sister. Trying to do better under your eyes, she takes the Chief Engineering job aboard your ship. Eos Elara Eos is your character's older brother. As a Vanguard marshal, he was able to pull strings to have him and Zekei assigned to your ship. He wants to look out for you, despite your ability to look out for yourself. Zekei Sentry Zekei is one of your character's love interests and childhood friend. You went to the academy together, and took your final exam with him. Titania Titania is one of your character's love interest. You first meet her at a club after your final exam, and later, she is introduced to you as your pilot. Besides individually, you usually have interactions with her and Sol together. In Chapter 10, you have the option of spending a private moment with one of four love interests, her being one of them. Sol Sol is one of your character's love interest. He is your first officer on the Atlas. In Chapter 10, you have the option of spending a private moment with one of four love interests, him being one of them. Meridian Meridian is one of your character's love interest. Besides individually, you usually have interactions with him and Kepler together. In Chapter 9, you have the option of fixing the hangar doors with both of them. In Chapter 10, you have the option of spending a private moment with one of four love interests, him being one of them. Kepler Kepler is one of your character's love interest. You meet her just after you meet Meridian, when she needs to interrogate the pilot. She has no problems with openly flirting with you in front of Meridian. In Chapter 10, you have the option of spending a private moment with one of four love interests, her being one of them. Character Customization Gender, Faces and Hair AtV Faces.jpg|Face AtV Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices in Across the Void AtV Captain Uniform.jpg|Captain Uniform AtV Crew Bonding.jpg|Crew Bonding AlternateATVMaleMcTuxwithaTwistOutfit.png|Alternate Crew Bonding Outfit for Male MC MaleATVMCStripedSuspenceOutfit.png|Striped Suspence Outfit for Male MC AtV_Lektra_Theme_Outfit.jpg|Lektra Outfit Screenshot_2018-09-24-23-20-51.png|Male MC with Lektra tattoo AtV_Female_MC_Lektra_Tattoo.png|Female MC with Lektra tattoo AtV Vanguard Uniform.jpg|Vanguard Uniform AtV Impromptu Party.jpg|Impromptu Party AtV_Matara_Themed_Outfit.jpg|Matara Outfit Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Across the Void. * On August 20, the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers. ** Among them being that we get to play as each of three siblings and each one comes with its own set of love interests.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/8/20/across-the-void ** He/she was confirmed to be part of the Cyber alien race in Chapter 1. * Like the main characters of ''The Royal Romance'', ''High School Story'', Home for the Holidays, Perfect Match and ''Desire & Decorum, the main character in this book has a last name. Like ''Perfect Match and Home for the Holidays, however, this main character's last name is set to "Elara" right from the start and cannot be changed. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Nova is an astronomical event in which a bright new star suddenly appears and faces away in weeks or months. ** Moreover, his/her last name Elara is one of Jupiter's moons. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Alien Category:Cyber